


Entwined

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Experimental Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sambby anon said, "Early morning Sambby showers filled with lots of leaning on each other for support and lazy touching."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined

Squeal: old pipes turn on. 

Giggle. 

"Shhhhhhh," he hushes him. Shhhhh, the water flows.

Zzzzz. Dean snores lightly a floor below.

Clank: the belt hits the floor, pants too, no one wearing the pants, the denim wearing away at the knee. Sock with a hole.

Toes flex, the less-stiff left knee bends, a tall man hunches to pull off the sock. "It's cold in here."

"Don't worry about that." Splatter: a hand tests the water. "Worry about how we're gonna fit."

A flash of dimples so rarely seen they're a legend. "I know exactly how we're gonna fit." He does: Between rusted metal fixtures and clean glass, baring all to a dying bar of soap, ducking under a too-short spray the right pressure to melt under, sighing, expressing closeness with few words.

Water's song changes, softening, reaching entwined men first and not the modest square with the drain. Skin and dampening body hair brush, meld, say farewell. He brings the man with the beard closer on legendary impulse, holds him like they don't, lingering with the excuse of cramped quarters.

Ducking, maneuvering, wet kisses with water skimming the sides of noses. Soap in Sam's eyes, and laughter too, fingers tickling when Sam turns around, so close, and tries to flush it out.

Wheeze. "Goddamn bony elbow!" 

"Unsportsmanlike behavior!" he counters, spluttering.

Reddened hazel eyes forgive with grace and amusement, a beard gets tugged at, an elbowed stomach pinched. More kisses are offered, taken, the warmth from the water, from each other, surrounding, the presence of a secret boyfriend's heat peeking at a thigh, so wanted. The rush of water and attraction and familiar sensations drawing up irresponsible plans and schedules.

Kneeling, and eye-contact with reddened eyes from soap that close for another reason, and a handsome balding head. Heat-flushed cheeks, the drip drip of water down the mustache, the beard. Hands familiar with handling things rough and with care, soft smile few knows he has.

Whimper. Nothing to hold onto. Staring at the wall above the metal and glass, a pause for, "Shhhh!" A giggle, an answering one. Water skimming abs, skimming nose, beard. Baring all to a dying bar of soap.

So wanted. Whimper: the right pressure to melt under. 

Squeal. Brings the man closer with legendary impulse. Shhhh, the water flows. Zzzzz: imagined; hoped for; impossible to hear in the rush. Sighing, toes flex, the rush of water and familiar sensations.

Stiff knees creak. Sam holds him like they don't, lingering, irresponsible.

Between rusted metal fixtures and clean glass, less-stiff knees bend. Ducking, maneuvering, the modest square with the drain welcomes him. He peeks at a thigh, so wanted. Water's song changes, the warmth from the water no more.

Gasps with no sound. Moans, soft like the gurgle of a drain. Hands seek out wet hair, alive, wrapping around fingers. Two hands larger than his own, reach up, grasp heat-flushed cheeks, then hips, the right pressure to melt under.

The gurgle of a drain.

Towel in hand. Towel and damp skin, wet hair linger, skim, hands familiar with handling things. Wet kisses. Fingers tickling.

Plans and schedules. The warmth from the water no more.

Dean: Zzzzz. Bacon: hiss. Pancakes: flop, flip, flow of syrup, scrape of fork.

The denim wearing away at the knee. Expressing closeness with few words, secret boyfriends brush, meld, say farewell. Hazel eyes forgive, lingering with the excuse of nothing to hold onto. "I know exactly how we're gonna fit." Entwined men.

Shhhh.


End file.
